Firsts
by hyenateeth
Summary: Various first events between Kakuzu and Hidan. AU. Angsty. Probably not what you'd expect from a series of firsts. Some KakuHida. Focus greatly on Hidan. Now a possible series.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is like, a thematic (but not specifically plotwise) preview of a Kakuhida fanfiction I'm planning. I've seen the concept of "First whatever" used in other fanfictions multiple times, but I'm trying to make mine a bit different, for example I don't have first kiss, first date, whatever. I totally would have had these up earlier buy fanfiction was being STUPID and not letting me log on.

THESE MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. OH, AND AU. AND CONTAINS PROFANITY, MILD YAOI AND TOUCHY SUBJECTS. Mostly me playing with characterization.

* * *

**FIRSTS**

1. First Meeting

He met the albino at one of those stupid rich boy Itachi's parties. He was crouched in a corner, a cup of beer next to him, smoking a cigarette like it was a life line. "What the fuck are you looking at Scarface?" was all the boy had said to him.

2. First Introduction

"Yuuuh, thanks for this Scarface-ce-ce… DeiDei would a taken me houme… hurm, home! Yeah, home… But he uh, did you know he wasn't at this party?" The drunken albino rambled, hanging off of the taller boy as Kakuzu dragged the boy down the street.

"Whatever," mumbled Kakuzu, trying to get the silver haired teenager to stand on his own. "And don't call me Scarface. My name's Kakuzu."

"Waaahl Kuzuuu, my namesh Hidan."

3. First Restraint

"…And so then I was all… all…" Hidan trailed off, pink eyes swimming in a drunken confused haze. "I… I… I forget… Jashin Jashin Jashin…" the boy moaned, dropping his beer bottle to the floor, the crash lost in the music of the party. "I forget… Gods, Jashin, I need to stop… drunk, I'm too drunk Kuzu…" Flesh heated from alcohol rested on darker, uncomfortably sober skin. "I need to stop… Kuzu, help me stop…"

4. First Sympathy

"I'm just here to drop off my shot records," Kakuzu told the kind looking school nurse Shizune as he handed he the sheet of paper. "Of course!" she said politely, taking the paper and walking away to file it. As he was waiting for her to file it, he heard a strangely familiar groan from a cot. Turning, he looked to see a thin albino boy lying on the nurse's cot. "What's he doing here?" he asked Shizune quietly, noticing the boy was asleep. "Oh, he's anemic. He passed out during his P.E. class." Kakuzu nodded. "I see."

5. First Look

"Let me see your bag."

Hidan snorted. "No way, why the fuck would I let you do that!" Kakuzu shrugged. "You're always carrying it with you. I want to know why." "Ch, as if I would let you-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING FREAK?! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Jumping back Kakuzu opened the black backpack Hidan always had with him and was shocked at its contents.

A pair of cotton boxers, two pairs of socks, a shirt, toothpaste, a toothbrush, a hair brush, deodorant and what appeared to be a couple of graphic novels. Neither boys said anything for a minute, until Kakuzu broke the silence. "I never have seen your house have I?"

6. First Prayer

"Jashin, you are my savior, I would sacrifice all for you for it; is you that claims my soul. I am your servant and you are my lord, everything I have is yours, my nothing is yours, I am yours, forever, until this fragile body lies beneath the ground."

Kakuzu watched Hidan kiss the bloodied pendant, wondering why Hidan would pledge such devotion to someone who had never done anything for him.

7. First Denial

"Heeeay, Kuzu…" slurred Hidan, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "Hey, Kuzu, can you, can you, like, fuck me?" Kakuzu glared. "What?" "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" Cloudy pink eyes flashed at Kakuzu. "Pleeeaaaseeee.?" Kakuzu paused, the shoved the albino off him, ignoring the hurt in the pink eyes. "No Hidan."

8. First Visit

"I'm just here to pick up some food." Hidan muttered, barely audibly as he walked into the house he hadn't been into in several months, not sure why he had asked Kakuzu to come with him. "Some beer you know. Maybe a few books…"

"Mom?" he called as he walked in, leaving Kakuzu to wait in the hall. The house was small and falling down, so Kakuzu could here all the voices. "Mom?" called Hidan's voice again, then a weak female voice responded "Thomas? Thomas, is that you?" There was a long pause then Hidan spoke again, his voice strained. "Y-Yeah. Yeah E-Eri, it's me, Dad-er… Thomas. It's Thomas." "Thomas!" cooed the voice. "Oh Thomas, I missed you much!" "I kn-know Eri… how's Hidan?" "Hidan? Oh little Hidan… You know how kids are you know! Always out playing with his friends…" "R-Right… You should go back t-to sleep Eri, c'mon Mom…" "Alright Thomas… Alright…" Then Hidan rushed back into the hallway, slamming a family portrait of a redhaired woman, him as a child and a man who looked frighteningly like Hidan face down on it's mantle. "Time to go." He hissed.

9. First Call

"Kakuzu?" sobbed Hidan brokenly over the phone. "Hidan?" questioned Kakuzu. "How did you get this number?" "Ph-Phonebook… C-Can you pick me up Kakuzu, my feet hurt and my hair is dirty and I'm cold and hungry…" Hidan sucked in a rattling breath so it was obvious, even over the phone that he was trying to not cry. "They took my shoes Kuzu… I can't go to school if I don't have shoes…" "…Where are you?"

10. First Smile

"You never smile Kuzu," slurred the drunken albino, drunk again,_ he promised he would stop drinking_. "You're like, your always smiling, but you never smile..." Kakuzu frowned at having his scars talked about in such a way, but decided to temporarily forgive the drunk boy. "Heey Kuzu..." persisted the albino boy. "Can you smile for meee?" As he said this he drunkenly tried to climb Kakuzu's lap, which would of made Kakuzu uncomfortable if it weren't for Hidan's reputation of hitting on anyone at parties like these. So instead of yelling at the boy he just firmly said "No," and bonked the albino on his forehead. Apperently the boy had not yet balanced properly in the taller man's lap though, so the simple bump sent him tumbling to the ground, yelping as he landed flat on his ass. Looking around confused he panickedly yelped "What just happened?!" And before either knew what was happening Kakuzu was laughing at the boy. And as Hidan looked up at him his pink eyes cleared from their alcohol haze for a second and he gasped "You just smiled."

**END**

* * *

Yeah. So, In case anyone didn't quite understand what was going on in the various drabbles, because I can judge how good I am at being subtle versus too subtle versus not subtle enough, I'm going to have explainations here in italics. If you understood you don't need to read them, just skip it and please review!

* * *

_1. Just when they met, self explanatory. _

_2. When they actually learned each other's names, also my way of introducing Hidan's alcoholism in this fic. _

_3. The first time Kakuzu ever saw Hidan restrain himself. Implies that Hidan knows he has a problem, but can't deal with it himself._

_4. The first time Kakuzu felt any sympathy for Hidan. Also sets up that Hidan is anemic and in a PE class. (Which is probably important to no one but me.)_

_5. The first time Kakuzu ever saw the contents of Hidan's bag. Yeah, Hidan's homeless. That's why he has that stuff in his bag. And yes, he has comics with him.  
_

_6. The first time Kakuzu ever saw Hidan pray. I just wanted to put that in there. It's not a Hidan story if Jashin isn't in it!_

_7. The first time Kakuzu ever denied Hidan something. This is the yaoi aspect..._

_8. THIS IS ACTUALLY THE ONLY ONE I THINK PEOPLE MIGHT NOT GET. The first time Kakuzu visits Hidan's house. Hidan just wants to pick up some stuff but he runs into his mother. ("Eri") Hidan physically resmeble's his father, who (while it's not mentioned in this) walked out on him and his mother. His mother is an alcoholic and maybe a little crazy, so when she see's Hidan she either freaks out (also not mentioned in this) or calls him "Thomas". (His father's name.) Hidan can't take that, so that's why he's living on the street. He asked Kakuzu to come with him so he wouldn't have to face that alone._

_9. The first time Hidan ever called Kakuzu. Just thought I'd mention that I'm considering making a whole fanfiction about this. _

_10. The first time Hidan ever saw Kakuzu smile. Thought I'd end it on a light note... Oh, and Kakuzu has a glasgow smile in this, which is why Hidan says what he does, and why he calls him Scarface in the first couple of drabbles.

* * *

_

RIDICULOUSLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE. REVIEW, DON'T FLAME.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept getting inspired! Apparently this might be a series.

This one has a tiny bit more fluff and more hints at a possible romance than the first 10.

* * *

11. First Tears

Hidan sat in silence in Kakuzu's car, eyes fixed on the bag he was holding firmly in his lap. Kakuzu's eyes continually flicking over to the albino, carefully observing the boy's swelling black eye and red split lip, mud stained silver hair, his shaking hands. As they pulled up to a red light Kakuzu asked with the same carefulness, "Are you alright?"

After a few moments of fragile silence the boy muttered shakily. "T-They tore up my comics... Th-They were mad that I had no m-money... Th-they..." He was obviously trying not to cry, trying not to look weak. "Th-They tore u-up my Sandman... a-and my Watchmen... They're classics... They took m-my shoes... They tore up my comics... " The albino's face crumpled and he suddenly buried his face in the mud splattered bag. "Why is this happening to me?!" he sobbed into the bag, and not knowing what else to do Kakuzu awkwardly reached out to pat the crying boy's head.

12. First Thanks

"Hey Kuzu?" Hidan's voice split through the awkward silent darkness from the sanctuary of Kakuzu's bed.

"Yes Hidan?" the man responded from his spot on the floor.

"Do you remember that time I... asked you to... sleep with me?"

"Yes Hidan, I do."

"Well I... I just wanted to... I mean, you're the only one who didn't... I mean... Jashin... Just... Thank you Kakuzu."

"...Don't mention it."

"Your mattress is fucking uncomfortable."

"Would you rather go spend the night with the muggers?"

"Good night Kuzu."

13. First Smoke

Hidan was honestly trying to stop drinking now, but it seemed this just made time for his other vice, smoking. Kakuzu hated smoking; he thought it was disgusting and stupid.

But when Hidan held out the small white stick and said "Hey, you want a fucking drag or what?" he took it and choked down his disapproval along with the smoke.

14. First Regret

Kakuzu had to admit that he felt regretful that he had not realized nor confronted Hidan about his home life (or lack there of) sooner.

15. First Fear

When Kakuzu thought of the night he found Hidan curled up in a closet at the party, sobbing unintelligibly, broken glass shards stuck in his hand, he remembered feeling fear, but of what he wasn't quite sure.

16. First Jealousy

An unpleasant feeling had settled in Kakuzu's stomach when he saw Hidan run over to a pretty girl, wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheek, but it went away when he heard the albino say "So how's your girlfriend?"

17. First Friendship

When Hidan showed up at his house in the middle of the night, drenched with rain and mud Kakuzu had surprised himself by saying "Don't you have any other friends?"

The albino grinned a little tiredly. "No others that will let me into their house at 1 in the morning looking like this. Now let me in jackass."

18. First Scream

"Don't say that!" screamed Hidan, throwing the luckily plastic cup he was holding towards the general area of Kakuzu's head. "Don't ever say that! I don't want to fucking hear it! Don't say that!"

And then the still barefoot albino ran out of Kakuzu's house, leaving the scarred man to wonder at how simply saying the word "homeless" could make the boy scream like he had almost been murdered.

19. First Compliment

Well of course Kakuzu had thought Hidan was drunk when the boy leaned against him and said "You're pretty Kakuzu. I mean, I really like your face... Your scars... Your smile..."

Which was why he thought nothing of responding with "You are far prettier than me", assuming, incorrectly, that the boy was so smashed he wouldn't remember any of this conversation. It never registered to him that he had not seen the boy drink all night.

20. First Realization

It had taken him a while to realize that the Hidan he saw was not necessarily the Hidan everyone else saw. It wasn't until he had run into the boy at school and seen the fake Hidan, the cocky, snide, swear-happy young man who would definitely never cry because a few muggers tore up some comics and took his shoes.

* * *

So yeah. No idea whether I'll make more. I'm running out of words... Maybe just one more.

* * *

_Notes on the drabbles:_

_11. The first time Kakuzu saw Hidan cry. And... hard to explain why he's crying... It's like, he's not really crying about the comics. I mean, he is, who wouldn't cry if Watchmen and Sandman got torn up (lol, I'm a geek), but that's not the real reason. He's crying because he is upset about his life. If you don't know by the way, Watchmen (which just got a movie as you may now) and Sandman are two amazing comics. Read them._

_12. The first time Hidan said thank you to Kakuzu. No real comment..._

_13. The first time Kakuzu smoked. Hidan strikes me as the smoking type. Even though I hate cigarretes._

_14. The first time Kakuzu felt regret, in relation to Hidan. No comment._

_15. Just like 14, except with fear. I thought the idea of Hidan having a breakdown was appealing._

_16. Kakuzu's first jealousy. Shameless fluff. I'm picturing the girl as Karin, though it could be whoever. Yes, I do support lesbian!Karin._

_17. The first time Kakuzu actually said they were friends. Personally my favorite so far._

_18. The first time Kakuzu heard Hidan really scream. Denial is powerful..._

_19. The first time they complimented each other. More shameless fluff._

20. Neh, when Kakuzu first realized that Hidan acts different around him. Because Hidan feels comfortable around Kakuzu.

* * *

So yeah, review, no flames, constructive criticism would rock though.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is annoyingly fluffy in my opinion.

* * *

21. First Scar

"You got in a fight?" Kakuzu said, reaching out and touching Hidan's ear thoughtlessly. The albino made a small noise with the back of his throat and Kakuzu jerked his hand back, assuming he had hurt the boy. The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, he cut my earring out, can you believe it? I liked that one..." He lightly touched the notch on his ear. "It'll probably never grow back. I donno though... It looks kind of cool. We match now Kuzu!"

22. First Reminder

Kakuzu was by no means a generous person, which was why it confused him when he told Hidan that he could stay at his place for a bit after the mugging. Perhaps, he mused it was the sight of Hidan bruised and cut, broken. Yes, he thought, touching his own scars.

That was definitely the reason.

23. First Defense

Kakuzu quickly decided he did not like hanging out with Hidan's fake school friends. (He knew they were fake because Hidan had listed his friends before; a blond artist who moved away 4 months ago, a shy rich girl whose parents hated him, a glasses-wearing lesbian, and him.) His fake friends were rude and annoying, but Hidan insisted.

Still, their endless harassment grew tiring.

"Why don't you ever drink?" bitched one particularly annoying fake friend at Kakuzu, some bastard named Suigetsu. "What are you a pussy or what?"

Kakuzu was about to retaliate when he felt a smaller body lean against him.

"Kuzu's a straight-edger," said Hidan through his cigarette smoke. "You know, clean parties and that shit."

The annoying man snorted. "That's fucking lame."

"Hey, at least Kakuzu doesn't have any blackmail worthy moments on film, _Suigetsu_."

Suigetsu paused, snorted, then walked away.

Hidan grinned up at the taller man, still leaning heavily on him. "See man, I got your back."

24. First Surprise

Kakuzu was not easily surprised, but his new friend's apparent love of classical music definitely did it.

25. First Bandage

By the time Kakuzu had pulled all the glass out of Hidan's hand the smaller boy had stopped crying and now resigned himself to silent shaking. As he bandaged the white, delicate, mutilated hand he asked as gently as his scarred mouth could muster "What happened to you?" but the boy just whispered "Nothing. Nothing happened," over and over. So Kakuzu remained silent and concentrated on remembering the first-aid classes he took several years back, because he was sure neither him nor his homeless friend could afford a trip to the hospital.

It wasn't until almost a week later that he would learn from a fellow party-goer of the confrontation between a snake of a man and the tipsy albino, where the man had said things, things about Hidan's personal life, very loudly and very rudely. He would learn that Hidan had seemed fine at the moment but then had taken a bottle of beer and disappeared.

But for now he just bandaged.

26. First Purchase

"No Hidan."

"Why not?" whined the silver haired man. "C'mon, I'm hungry man!"

Kakuzu frowned again. "No Hidan."

"You're such a cheap ass bastard! I'm anemic man, I need to keep my energy up!"

There was an awkward silence which Hidan broke abruptly, never able to leave a silence for too long.

"Fine, whatever, forget I fucking asked!"

"You passive aggressive bitch, just pick a damn flavor!"

Pink eyes lit up in surprise and a scarred mouth twitched as money was pulled out to purchase an ice cream cone.

27. First Sleep

Kakuzu had grown so use to Hidan leaning on him he didn't notice anything until Suigetsu had snapped at him "Hey, he falls asleep on you you carry him home. That's the rule."

And sure enough Kakuzu looked down and the albino was sleeping. He had almost assumed Hidan didn't sleep considering how he had never managed to wake before him when he slept at his house but that couldn't be true could it?

He carefully picked up Hidan with a gentleness that felt unnatural to him and carried him to his home without waking him.

28. First Hate

He had never seen Hidan so angry.

Sure the albino wasn't saying anything but he was shaking violently and the look in his eyes disturbed Kakuzu extremely.

It was amazing what an old picture album could do.

"I hate him." whispered Hidan. "Why would he... He took this when he... Why would he send it to her? What kind of a sadist... Lucky I found it or she would have found it and..."

The boy's voice kept cracking, fury lacing his voice raggedly.

"I hate him."

Kakuzu said nothing as Hidan attacked the photo album, ripping a family portrait to peices.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM SO MUCH!" He pitched the photo album across Kakuzu's room.

"I HATE HIM!"

He crumpled and Kakuzu could hear him sobbing "Hates me... Hates me..." and he silently comforted his albino friend.

29. First Like

"You like me!" cheered the albino, jerking Kakuzu from his sleep.

"What?" he snapped, surprised to find Hidan kneeling above his sleeping bag.

"You like me! I just realized that!" Hidan grinned, flashing his surprisingly white teeth. "At first I thought you just felt sorry for me, but that's not it! You like me!"

Kakuzu stared at Hidan for a minute then turned around.

"Go to sleep or I'm taking my bed back and you can sleep on the damn floor."

30. First Encounter

Kakuzu shifted uncomfortably, wishing Hidan were more... sober at the moment.

"Mom, this is my friend, Hidan. Hidan, this is my mom."

* * *

_21. Hidan's first scar. Um, annoying fluff. I like the ear notch._

_22. Hidan reminding Kakuzu of he got his scars._

_23. The first time Hidan defended Kakuzu. Lol , and his real friends are: Deidara (the fact that he moved away resolves plotholes only I probably noticed.) Hinata (SHUT UP IT COULD BE CUTE) and Karin (Mentioned in last chapter. I like her.)_

_24. The first time Hidan really surprised Kakuzu. Lol. For some reason I can really picture him listen to classical music, playing air piano..._

_25. Right after the one from the last chapter where Kakuzu found Hidan. Yeah, I am talking about Orochimaru. Use your imagination (and context clues) for what he said._

_first time Kakuzu bought something for Hidan. More annoying fluff._

_27. The first time Kakuzu saw Hidan sleeping. Even more fluff._

_28. The first time Hidan ever expressed hatred for someone. His father mailed his mother an old photo album but he found it before his mom could. That reopened some wounds._

_29. The first time Hidan realizes Kakuzu actually likes him. Okay, I like this fluff._

_30. The first time Hidan had an encounter with Kakuzu's mother. Because she exists, he's not just conviently an orphan or something._

* * *

I want to continue this, but I'm running dangerously short on First scenarios. If anyone could suggest words like that I'd be soooo grateful. (Just please no horribly cliche ones like "Kiss Date Etc"

Please review, no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

New format that I like better. These are rather fluffy, but I'm trying to get back to sort of angsty. So, I gave Kuzu some characterization.

* * *

**31. First Lie**

Hidan let his head rest on Kakuzu's kitchen table, the cup of coffee is friend's mother had made him warming his hands. (He was never sure why people insisted on giving drunk people coffee, as it had never done anything to make him feel less drunk, just awake and drunk.) He closed his eyes and listened to Kakuzu and his mother argue outside the kitchen door in hushed tones, doubtlessly believing Hidan wouldn't be able to hear him.

"How could you do this?" Kakuzu's mother kept exclaiming. "Letting a stranger into my house, letting him sleep here without my knowledge!"

"He's not a stranger Mom, he's my friend!" Kakuzu defended, the last word making Hidan smile a little involuntarily.

"I don't know him! Besides, what kind of a friend shows up in the middle of the night, _drunk_, asking for a place to sleep?!"

There was a painful pause before Kakuzu muttered "He's never come here drunk before..."

"Well, I won't allow it!"

"Dammit Mom-"

"No! Kakuzu, he's bad news!"

Hidan whimpered a little, his head clouding in intoxication and sadness. He wanted to go home, he just wanted to go home.

"Mom, he's an orphan!"

Hidan's eyes shot open, but Kakuzu continued speaking.

"His parent's died a little while ago... He just needs to stay her sometimes Mom..."

Hidan opened his eyes and lifted his head from the table, adrenaline happily sobering him for just an instant.

**32. First Résumé**

"Seriously? You've never filled out a résumé or a job application or anything? Because fuck, if you never worked before I might just have to kick you out again."

Hidan snorted. "I've fucking worked! I worked since I was 14 dickwad. I just never had to fill out paperwork. Deidara got me my job and he just told me to not worry about that stuff. I think he was blackmailing the manager or something because I got fucking fired right after he moved, for no reason!" He threw his legs off their position of resting on Kakuzu's table so he could sit up and shoved the paper in Kakuzu's face. "So, my question stands. How the fuck do I do this?" He looked at the paper again.

"Should I list drug smuggler as a previous occupation or what, Kuzu?"

Kakuzu shot dagger glares at the albino, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god Kuzu, it's called a sense of humor. Get one."

**33. First Offer**

"Hey Kakuzu?"

"Yes Hidan?"

"...Do you know who... who did that to you?"

The scarred man stayed silent for a while before answering "No."

"Oh," muttered Hidan. Then he grinned sheepishly. "If you ever find out I'd be glad to sacrifice them for you," the albino offered.

Kakuzu looked at his friend for a minute, then allowed himself to laugh at how serious the Jashinist had been.

**34. First Nightmare**

Ever since Kakuzu's mother had made Hidan stop sleeping and on the couch when he visited, Kakuzu had gotten his bed back. Apparently though he had grown so used to Hidan's visits that now it was hard to sleep.

Sighing he sat in his bed, deciding to get a glass of water. He got up and walked over to the walked over to his door. When he opened it though he heard a thump and a small squawk, and when he turned he saw Hidan in the dim light, sitting next his door, shirtless as he always was at night, curled into the fetal position.

"Hidan?" was the only thing he asked.

"I had a nightmare," muttered the pale boy, not moving his head from against his knees and Kakuzu could almost hear Hidan mentally berating himself for sounding pathetic.

"I dreamt I was buried alive."

Kakuzu didn't move for a minute, then he grabbed Hidan's arm and pulled him up. "Come on," he muttered, deciding he would just have to explain to his mother why he would be sleeping in his sleeping bag next morning.

**35. First Reversal**

"Well, this is interesting," Hidan mused out loud as he dragged a drunk Kakuzu along. "I've never really been on this end of this scenario."

Kakuzu, who was leaning against the smaller boy, mumbled inaudibly, though it sounded suspiciously like "Shut up bastard."

Hidan grinned a little, though there was little actual amusement behind the bared teeth. "It was so weird, I never thought I'd get a call from _you _drunk at a party. I mean, Deidara yes, Karin definitely, hell, I would expect a drunken call from _Hinata _before you Mr. Straight-edger. You're lucky that your mom was at work and I'm so damn obnoxious I will answer your phone."

This time it was definitely "Shut up bastard!"

There was silence a bit before Hidan spoke again. "... Never do it again, alright Kuzu? I fucking hate you like this."

It sounded a lot like Kakuzu agreed.

**36. First Hangover**

"WAKE UP, YOUR MOM JUST LEFT FOR WORK!"

Kakuzu jumped and cried out, he could have sworn a nail gun had just been fired point-blank at his head.

"What the- Hidan?" he growled lowly, trying to figure out was going on. The only thing he had figured out was that he was in his bed, Hidan was yelling and his head was definitely splitting in two.

"You have a hangover!" exclaimed Hidan loudly. "And in my best hypocritical efforts to make sure you never get one again, I am going to make this one a miserable as possible!" Blinds were opened and sunlight poured in. Kakuzu groaned and covered his head with his covers.

"I told your mom you were a little sick! Man she really hates me doesn't she? She was glaring at me like I had fucking poisoned you or something!" Hidan was still shouting and Kakuzu could tell from the noise that he was picking up and setting down random objects around his room, attempting to be as noisy as possible.

Kakuzu groaned again. "Hidan! What the hell?" he snapped loudly, his head thoroughly pounding now.

Silence.

Then Hidan whispered, uncommon for his voice. "Why did you do it Kuzu?"

There was no answer.

"Tell me and I'll give you painkillers," was Hidan's poor attempt at a joke.

More silence.

Then Kakuzu spoke. "It's... that anniversary. Yesterday... 3 years ago was when... My face..."

The silence was beginning to hurt Kakuzu's head just as much as the silence.

Then: "...Deidara used to say... That I shouldn't drink and should just find someone to talk to about my problems... I never listened but... I always was a hypocrite... Look, I'm going to go get some painkillers for your head."

Footsteps. The door opened and Kakuzu almost didn't hear Hidan mumble "You should just remember that I like your face..."

**37. First Brawl**

"You're lucky you didn't get arrested!" snapped Kakuzu as he dragged a beat up Hidan away. "Starting a brawl in the middle of public? What the fuck man?"

Hidan snorted. "I can't believe you didn't! You heard what that bastard was saying about you! The fucking nicest thing he said was scarface!"

Kakuzu glared. "If I recall you called me that when we first met."

Hidan yanked his arm away from Kakuzu's hand. "I was drunk, besides, I meant it in a _nice way._ That bastard was just talking shit! I swear, if I ever see that asshole again..."

**38. First Movie**

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen on a big screen."

"How the hell can you call that sexy? Were we watching the same movie?"

"Oh, Kuzu, you obviously can't understand the beauty of a wonderfully orchestrated comic book movie. You know, people are all like 'Oh, such a cinematic book', and it wasn't, but damn if that wasn't a comic like movie."

"... It was pretty of makes me want to read the graphic novel. To bad the muggers tore it up. I might just have to grit my teeth and buy you a new copy."

"See, I knew I liked you Kuzu!"

**39. First Gamble**

"I bet your mom tells me to leave."

"I bet she won't."

"I'll bet you twenty bucks."

"Bitch, you don't have twenty bucks."

The albino grinned in the toothy way he did. "I better get kicked out then."

Kakuzu smirked. "Or I'll just have to get an IOU."

**40. First Shopping Trip**

"This is too fucking awesome," chuckled Hidan. "You, taking me shopping. YOU. This is seriously fucking-"

"I get it alright!" snapped the older boy. "Look, my mom was just getting all weird because you steal shoes out of dumpsters and then fix them up with duct tape."

"Oh now she has a problem with that," grumbled Hidan. "You should tell her about that time I found a tuna sandwhich and-"

"We're not talking about that Hidan, that was just gross. Look, I just basically need to buy you new shoes. Mom gave me some money."

Hidan smirked. "Aaw, is Kuzu going shoe shopping with me?"

"Shut up Hidan."

"This won't look gay at all. Oooh, let's hold hands!"

"Fuck no bitch, shut up!"

Hidan's cackling laughter made other's in the mall look at them strangely, much to the albino's amusement.

Kakuzu decided he wished to never take Hidan shopping again, and not just because of the money issues.

* * *

_31. The first time Kakuzu lied, to Hidan's knowledge. I asked my mom and she said coffee doesn't make you less drunk, it just gives you an awake drunk person. So, yeah, that's why I find it odd when people give drunk people coffee to sober them. _

_32. COURTESY OF SLACK-JAWED CHEESE HUGGER. This idea just made me laugh too much. XD_

_33. I've had this idea for a while. They are referring to the fact that Kuzu was mugged and given his Glasgow smile scars, so "the people" are the people who did that._

_34. The first time Hidan ever had a nightmare around Kakuzu. I had a nightmare once about being buried alive once. Worst nightmare I ever had, bothered me for a week afterward. _

_35. ONCE AGAIN, SLACK-JAWED CHEESE HUGGER'S SUGGESTION. The first time Kakuzu ever got drunk and Hidan had to carry him home, a complete reversal. (And, as for the Hinata line, she strikes me as the type to accidentally get drunk. XD)_

_36. SLACKED-JAWED CHEESE HUGGER AGAIN. Direct follow up. No real comment._

_37. Sort of a follow up to the previous two. No comment._

_38. The first movie they saw together. ...I couldn't help it alright. I just felt like injecting my own personal geek-dom into this. Referring to the Watchmen movie, which as a huge fan of the graphic novel, I loved. (I saw it the day it came out.)_

_39. The first time Kuzu gambled. Just a silly little thing. _

_40. SLACK-JAWED CHEESE HUGGER. (See a pattern?) Hidan's just teasing him.

* * *

_I feel that in some places my characterization is improving. A big thanks to Slack-Jawed Cheese Hugger, who gave me many fantastic ideas, many of which I will probably use. If anyone else would like to help with ideas I will love you, just like I love Slack-Jawed Cheese Hugger. (Thank you so much. And sorry for the name typo thing. TT-TT)

If anyone has any opinion on me writing a series of HidanxAkatsuki oneshots, please go to my current poll on my profile.

So, review, no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

OH WOW, STORY PROGRESS, WHAT A NOVEL CONCEPT.

I wrote this over a period of time in short bursts, so the tone is all over the place.

Warning: Spoilers for DC comics? Sort of? Chances are either you will have no idea what it means (and not care) or you'll already know it.

(P.S., 42 jumps back in time. Other than that it's fairly chronological.)

**

* * *

41. First Photograph**

"Say 'Cheese' un!"

A bright flash went off, interrupting the conversation he had been having with his albino friend and Kakuzu was temporarily blinded. Then he heard Hidan shouting "What the fuck Deidara?"

Blinking sight came back to green eyes, and he saw Hidan smacking a blond with a camera across the head.

Deidara had come to visit for the weekend, apparently aided by his boyfriend Sasori, who owned a car. Hidan had freaked out, apparently his friend had moved before Hidan had ran away, but Deidara did not seem to question the fact that his friend was no longer living at his old house and spent a lot of time at Kakuzu's house. The two boys acted like brothers, fighting playfully over various things, the most recent thing being a camera Deidara was using to "expand his field of art. (un.)"

"Relax!" laughed the blond boy, winking. "It'll be a good picture. You two are cute together."

Kakuzu very pointedly did not look at Hidan's face, convincing himself that the albino would not be blushing.

**42. First Shower**

He had been taking showers at school.

That was what the albino had explained to him on the night he got attacked and Kakuzu took him home. He had a Physical Education class in the morning, so he took showers after then. But, on extended breaks from school, like they were currently on, he obviously couldn't.

He explained this after getting out of Kakuzu's shower, when he was sitting on Kakuzu's bed, wearing only pants, his hair not slicked back like it normally was, bruises adding an overly disturbing tinge to his translucent skin.

Hidan had explained a lot of things to Kakuzu that night, to the point where he seemed not to even realize what all he was saying and what he was just thinking. Kakuzu listened, but also found himself noticing how skinny the boy was, and how tired his eyes looked.

**43. First Forget**

"Hey Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu looked up from his homework to look at the albino who had taken his bed hostage. "Yes?"

"How did we become friends? Because my memory isn't too good, I just kind of remember meeting you at a party then the next thing I knew we were just... hanging out or whatever."

Kakuzu paused. "Hmm. I can't remember."

"Ah, well, who gives a fuck then."

**44. First Set-Up**

Kakuzu felt suddenly angry. "What?"

"I want to set you up. On a date. With a chick. I thought it was clear the first time I said it." Hidan snorted. "Come on, it's the least I can do for you putting up with me. Plus, after The Dark Knight I'm sure there are tons of girls who would love those scars."

Kakuzu glared at the albino. "Why are you doing this?"

Half-lidded pink eyes shifted to look at Kakuzu. "What?"

"Don't do that Hidan." was all Kakuzu said, and Hidan didn't respond.

**45. First Costume**

"You look like a fag."

Hidan made a face. "How nice, you guessed right. I'm fucking Quicksilver, from X-Men Evolution. Now, are you going to stop being a spoilsport and dress up for Halloween or what?"

"You already have Deidara and Sasori driving down to encourage this stupid holiday, what do you need me for?"

The albino in the teal jumpsuit grinned. "Well I need an Avalanche don't I?"

"No Hidan."

"Tight-ass!"

**46. First Song**

Kakuzu had watched the albino at the party, singing along to the music, translucent eyelids closed.

"And on the tip of my tongue were words that always came out wrong... Cause they were drowned in Southern Comfort, and left to dry out in the sun, the noon day sun."

He was sitting and sort of swaying back and forth, as if he was imaging he was dancing. "Don't leave me here,to pass through time, without a map or road-sign. Don't leave me here my guiding light..."

Hidan opened his eyes and looked at Kakuzu. "You're staring. What?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "Nothing."

Hidan shrugged and went back to singing, eyes closed again. "I wouldn't know where to begin..."

**47. First Dance**

"You're drunk."

"Mmm not! I only drank like... 3! I am buzzed!"

Kakuzu glared at the boy who he was _trying_ to walk home, but the boy appeared more interested in holding his arms out like he was hugging someone and prancing in circles.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" he asked, annoyed.

"Dancing, what the fuck does it look like? I'm_ waltzing._"

Kakuzu snorted. "Sure you are. Doesn't waltzing usually require music... or a partner?"

The albino leered at Kakuzu, the light from the streetlamp he was under making his pale face look strange and shadowed.

"So glad you asked Kuzu," he chuckled, suddenly grabbing the taller man and leaning close to him, forcing Kakuzu to move his feet along with him.

And Kakuzu put up with it, only for a little bit.

**48. First Rant**

Kakuzu hadn't seen why the store made Hidan so excited, but at least he wasn't completely bored as he flipped through some graphic novel as he half-listened to Hidan and a girl with glasses ranted about "unresolved sexual tension" between "Piper and Trickster." He wasn't sure what all this talk of "Countdown" and "should be revived" was about, but in the end he decided driving the albino to a local comic book store wasn't the worst decision he ever made.

**49. First Compromise**

"Kakuzu?"

"Hm?"

"Will you sleep with me?"

Kakuzu looked at the albino. He was obviously upset about something, what, he didn't know though.

He probably didn't want to talk about it.

So, Kakuzu just said "No I won't," and then he kissed Hidan.

**50. First Awkward Silence**

When Kakuzu moved away, Hidan stayed frozen. Then it appeared like he tried to say something, but it died in his throat, leaving only a gurgle.

The silence dragged on painfully, Hidan petrified. He looked much like a deer stuck in headlights, terrified and wide-eyed. The silence continued, then it looked like Hidan began shaking. Then all of a sudden he leaped up and ran from Kakuzu's room without saying a word.

* * *

_41. COURTESY OF SLACK-JAWED CHEESE HUGGER. Guest appearance from Deidara. First photograph together. _

_42. Like how I just jump back in time? Yeah, that's why it's not entirely chronological. First shower. (At Kakuzu's.) Takes plce right after Tears but before Thanks._

_43. STOP POINTING OUT YOUR OWN PLOT HOLES AMBER._

_44. The first time Hidan tried to set-up Kakuzu with a woman. _

_45. I CAN NOT WAIT FOR HALLOWEEN. You want to know how much I can't wait. I actually wrote this section in the summer. I was that excited. I'm going as Scarlet Witch. (P.S. You should watch X-Men: Evolution. Then you would totally get the character references.) Whooo are you going as?_

_46. COURTESY OF LECTURE. The song is "Kings of Medicine" by Placebo. I was going to use "There is a Light That Never Goes Out" by The Smith, but decided this would be better._

_47. First Dance. Yaaay dancing._

_48. AMBER, WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT INSERTING YOUR OWN PERSONAL GEEKDOM INTO THIS STORY? (Yay, Pied Piper/Trickster. It is canon damn you.) (Also yay for probably no one who reads this knowing this fandom.)_

_49. Okay, I will be doing cliche firsts, but I refuse to call them by their cliche names. So, this is not only the first time they kissed, it is also the first time they compromised. _

_50. Takes place right after Compromise._

_

* * *

_

Thank you to everyone who is giving me ideas for Firsts. They're all great, and if I haven't used one of yours yet chances are I'm just saving it. If anyone else wants to give me suggestions feel free.

So, yeah, relationship progress. Good stuff.

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR EVEN MORE RELATIONSHIP PROGRESS. (Disclaimer: Probably will take longer than a week. Relationship progress may be minimal. Consult your doctor if you experience shortness of breath or chest pains as this may be signs of a rare but serous side effect.)

Wow, I am tired.

Please review, do not flame, blah blah blah...


End file.
